glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Man! I Feel Like a Woman!
Man! I Feel Like A Woman, en español Hombre! Creo Que Gusto De Una Mujer, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Sue Loses Her Head. La versión original pertenece a Shania Twain. Contexto de la Canción Sue llama a una tarotista para que le diga que hacer con su vida, y esta le dice que tiene que empezara ser más buena porque algún día todo lo malo que ha hecho se va a volver en su contra y que debe partir por arreglar las cosas con New Directions a lo cual se niega rotundamente y sale de su oficina haciendo uno de sus escandalosos shows y en los pasillos se encuentra con Santana a quien no veía hace algún tiempo y la empuja y le dice que no vuelva jamás, y esta se va llorando y al entrar al auditorio choca con una biga caída y comienza a soñar esta canción Letra Sue: Let's go girls C'mon Santana: Im going out tonight im feeling alright gonna let it all hang out Sue:'' Wanna make some noise, even raise my voice, yeah i wanna scream and shout '''Santana: No innovisions make no conditions get a little outta line Sugar y Sue: I aint gonna act a little precorrect i only wanna have a good tiiiiime Sue y Santana: The best thing about being a woman Is the perogative to have a litle fun yeah ' Sue y Jessica con Chicas de New Directions:' Oh oh oh go tottaly crazy forget ima lady Men shirt short skirts oh oh oh oh Really go wild yeah doing it in style Oh oh oh get in the action feel the attraction Color my hair do what i dare oh oh oh Sue: I wanna be free yeah feel the way i feel Man ii feel liek a woman Santana con Chicas de New Directions: The girls need a break tonight im gonna take a chance to get out on the town Sue y Sugar: We don't need romance, we only wanna dance We're gonna let our hair hang down Sue y Santana: The best thing about being a woman Is the perogative to have a litle fun yeah ' Sue y Jessica con Chicas de New Directions:' Oh oh oh go tottaly crazy forget ima lady Men shirt short skirts oh oh oh oh Really go wild yeah doing it in style Oh oh oh get in the action feel the attraction Color my hair do what i dare oh oh oh Sue: I wanna be free yeah feel the way i feel Man ii feel liek a woman Sue y Santana: The best thing about being a woman Is the perogative to have a litle fun yeah Chicas de New Directions con Sue: Oh oh oh go tottaly crazy forget ima lady Men shirt short skirts oh oh oh oh Really go wild yeah doing it in style Oh oh oh get in the action feel the attraction Color my hair do what i dare oh oh oh Sue: I wanna be free yeah feel the way i feel Man ii feel liek a woman Santana y Sugar: I get totally crazy Can you feel it come come come on baby Whooo whooo whooo Sue: I feel like a woman